Letters Concerning a St Mungo's Patient
by Izzy
Summary: A selection of letters addressed to, concerning, or referencing Katie Bell following her run-in with a cursed opal necklace.
1. October

October 15, 1996

Dear dad,

Well, you said to write if anything alarming happened, and something has, and to one of my dormmates. You remember Katie Bell, the girl from the Quidditch team? I don't know why anyone would want to hurt her, but now she's in St. Mungo's. I don't know what happened exactly. Leanne Matthews does, but she won't say anything about it. The strongest rumour is that someone planted a cursed opal necklace on her during the trip of Hogsmeade yesterday and it nearly killed her.  
I'll admit I'm scared. If I could think of a reason she might be attacked instead of me, I might not be as frightened. But I can't. It could have just as easily been Leanne, or me, or any of us. The only thing that makes me feel better is that they couldn't attack until we were in Hogsmeade. I'm at Hogwarts now, and I think I'll be okay. I just hope Katie will be okay.

Love,  
Mariah

October 16, 1996

Dear Henry,

Katie's been attacked! My daughter! Your niece!  
They haven't even told me exactly what happened. All I know was she was sent into a fit by a cursed opal necklace which she received while in Hogsmeade. They made sure to assure me that Hogwarts was still a secure place, but didn't mention that the necklace would have been fatal if she'd had much more contact with it than it did. If the Healers hadn't told me, I would never have known! The Healers also say they can cure her, but they always tell you that, while she's strapped down to a bed because she's kicking and flailing and screaming without stopping! She's been doing so for two days now. The Healers don't seem at all bothered by this. They say curing her will take months. They're letting her have visitors freely, hoping one of them may cause her to snap out of it, maybe, but I think it's because it's hard to stay near her very long. I can't do it. Neither can Albert. I don't think there would be any use in you coming to see her either.  
We've been interviewed by a reporter from the Prophet. I answered his questions in return for a promise that our names wouldn't be used in the paper. I don't want them there right now, with the world pouring in. I can't stand to read the news these days, though, so if they do use our names, please alert me to it.

Your Loving Sister,  
Kathy Bell

October 17, 1996

Hey Katie,

Managed a whole game without Dementors interrupting for once, but only because Angela caught the snitch in fifteen. So we're at the front of the League for the season so far, but I think they'll cancel the season by the time the month's over.  
I read in the paper about a seventh-year being attacked, with no name given. Hope it wasn't your friend Leanne.

Love,  
Marcus

October 18, 1996

Dear Father,

I'm afraid I haven't been able to find out much about the necklace. I did hear that it spent a long time in Borgin and Burkes, but you know we would be unlikely to get an interview out of Mr. Borgin. I hope that old curse he gave you isn't hurting you too much. Katie Bell might give some answers. She's a very nice girl. We talked to each other once in the DA, and she didn't laugh at me. I hope she gets out of the hospital soon, and not just because we can't ask her anything until then.  
There still haven't been any more DA meetings. I don't know why we're not having them anymore, just because the Defense teacher has changed again. After all, it's well known that Professor Snape would unleash Memory Eaters on any fifth-year Potions student that he really didn't want to continue to teach, but he thought could get an O on the O.W.L., meaning he would have to. And since between the subject being more general and needed to be known by everyone because of You-Know-Who, he can't at all rely on the O.W.L.s to get rid of students for him without releasing Memory Eaters on the entire class. He can't have sent them out yet because I've been remembering what he's teaching us, but once he starts we'll need the DA to pass the O.W.L.

Love,  
Luna

October 19, 1996

Dad,

For the last time, I think I'm safest here! You said yourself, they went after Great-Aunt Amelia because she was important, because if they hadn't she probably would have replaced Fudge, and You-Know-Who preferred Scrimgeour because he was more likely to hinder Dumbledore. You talked about Hannah's mum, but she was killed because of lax security, which there isn't any of here, and they're not going to break through all of Hogwarts security just to get to me. I'm not important at all. I don't even have those silly nightmares anymore! I don't think we're going to be going into Hogsmeade anymore after this incident, so that's not a danger either. So let me stay here and take my N.E.W.T.s, when I've been working for over five years at this school and I shouldn't throw it all away over just one incident!

Sincerely,  
Susan

October 20, 1995

Katie,

Why haven't you written back? You're making me worried it was you who was attacked, but I think if it was someone would have told me.

Marcus _(letter written on enchanted double-scroll parchment, which automatically writes out a copy on another piece of parchment)_

October 21, 1996

Dear Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet,

Since I know you two are good friends of Katie Bell, I would like you to visit her in St. Mungo's and tell me how she is. Madam Pomfrey doesn't know and I can't leave Hogwarts.

Thank You,  
Leanne Matthews

October 22, 1996

Katie,

PLEASE WRITE!

October 23, 1996

Dear Angelina,

I finally got through to the ward where they're keeping Katie. She's in a really bad way. Does nothing but kick and scream, completely unaware of where or who she is or what's going on around her, according to the Healers. I've written to Leanne, but there really wasn't much to say. The Healers also say she came in this way, so that just means no change.  
However, we have another problem. There were three short notes by her bedside, which I am fairly certain were from Marcus Flint. He seems unaware that Katie was the seventh-year referred to in the Prophet as being attacked; her name wasn't given, I assume on the request of her parents. He seems very worried that she hasn't written back. I know we've seen them together a couple of times, but I had no idea they had any reason to write to each other. I think we should tell him what happened, but we are definitely finding out the reason he's so concerned. I'm really hoping he isn't her boyfriend. Floo over to my place tomorrow before 10 and we'll write to him together.

Till the Firebolt catches fire,  
Alicia

October 24, 1996

Dear Mr. Flint,

We have seen your missives to our friend Katie, and we believe it falls to us to inform you that she is currently in St. Mungo's Hospital, suffering the violent aftereffects of a cursed necklace. We are seriously wondering, however, what business you have in writing to her. Please tell us.

Signed,  
Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet

October 25, 1996

Dear Alicia,

I'm afraid your hope was officially in vain. When I dropped into St. Mungo's this morning, I found Marcus there. In a dirty Falcons uniform. I can only assume he was wearing when he received our letter, and then he ran to the hospital without changing. If he had taken much more time, he couldn't have been got into the ward by the time I found him there either. He spent half his time trying to give her savage shakes (he failed because you can't keep a hold of her; she's thrashing too much) and yelling curses at her, and the other half just sitting there sobbing. Yes, he can cry!  
He confirmed that he was her boyfriend, and sneered at me for not knowing. He says they were together since before he left Hogwarts. I'm going to wait to hear that from Katie, but I've got the terrible feeling he's telling the truth. After all, it is true she was going off somewhere we didn't know about, and she always had that oh-so-amused expression when we teased her about her secret boyfriend, though I didn't really think she actually had one. And now it might have turned out to be him. Can you believe it, that while all that time we were playing against him, they were snogging and doing who knows what else in isolated corners?  
He was still there when I left. I think he's going to be there a lot and we're just going to have to deal with it. If nothing else, I think he really does love her.

Till more old opponents come out of the woodwork,  
Angelina

October 26, 1996

Dear Pheadra,

I think I should have written you earlier, but that's something I just couldn't manage. Try to feel sorry for your poor young cousin. The last two weeks have been the hardest of my life. Everyone has been asking me about Katie, and I can barely stand to recall it, though of course it's always lurking in the back of my mind, especially as I always find myself looking at Katie's bed, or desk, or anywhere else where she would typically be. At least I don't have to tell you the details, because there's not much I can say which the Daily Prophet hasn't, and I know you'll believe me when I say that, unlike many people.  
What's kept me sane is doing my homework. There sure is a lot of it for me to do. The Defense Against the Dark Arts homework alone could keep me working straight through a week if I really dedicated myself to doing a thorough job. I will admit, it is easier than the Slinkhard last year. In fact, much as I hate to say anything good about Snape, I like the practical lessons he's doing. I've learned the most from those teachers who have done practical lessons, even though I've often ended up riddled with all of Katie's jinxes during the last month and a half. She really must have studied hard last year, because she wasn't this good before that. Not that it helped her much, it seems. And she could have got the best mark of all of us in the N.E.W.T. for sure, but now her old Quidditch teammates Angelina and Alicia have written to me and said she's going to be in St. Mungo's for months. I got a letter from them just this morning, telling them how she's failed to snap out of her fit at all.  
Though I did at least get one laugh out of the letter, when they relayed to me the "shocking" news that Katie's dating their old foe Marcus Flint. Shocking to them, maybe, but I'd known that forever! And it's been general knowledge in our dorm since the end of last year. Marcus wrote me too, demanding to know why I hadn't written to tell him about the attack. I wrote him back to say I'd assumed her parents would write him. Though in retrospect I've heard Katie complain that they don't like him, so maybe I shouldn't have? I hope he doesn't get mad at me. I don't want to have to deal with him, too.  
I'm going to close this now and go down to dinner. I don't know how much I'll eat though. I haven't been hungry lately.

Yours Truly,  
Leanne

October 27, 1996

Mr. And Mrs. Bell,

I don't know why you didn't tell me Katie was in the hospital, but FUCK YOU!

Marcus

October 28, 1996

Dear Henry,

I need your advice. You've had three daughters; how did you deal with their boyfriends?  
I don't need to explain the problems with Katie's boyfriend to you. You manage to identify most of them yourself when you met him. Naturally, Albert and I did not feel at all inclined to tell him about her being attacked. That would imply we thought he had a right to know, in other words, that we approved of the relationship, which we do not. Yet he somehow found out anyway, and sent us the enclosed note. His disrespect shouldn't shock you, but only because we all know what sort of boy he is.  
He's in the hospital with her now, and he won't leave her. The Healers won't let us demand his removal while she's still in her fit. They say there's a chance his constantly being there might just snap her out of it. They're being wishful. We haven't actually had to deal with him yet, as the last time we came to see her he happened to be asleep. But when he is awake, Albert and I must somehow make clear to him that he is not to treat us the way he has, and that he should be thankful he's allowed to be there. You must have more than one way of establishing that; I know your daughters dated some real horrors in their day. Which one would you recommend we use? I dread having to face that boy, but I don't want him to keep me away from my daughter.

Your Loving Sister,  
Kathy Bell

October 29, 1996

Dear mum,

It's okay, I wasn't the seventh-year attacked. I'm sure you would have been notified if I was. It was a Gryffindor, name of Katie Bell. You don't know her.

Sara

October 30, 1996

Dear Samantha,

You're going to love this, unless of course you've heard about it already. I don't know how hysterical mum got, or if you got around to hearing about it. I don't know if you've heard about the attack even, but one of the seventh-year Gryffindors, Katie Bell, was attacked during our last Hogsmeade visit, and when the Daily Prophet reported it, the silly news people forgot to mention her name. So when I took a little too long to write mum a letter, she assumed that I had been the one attacked, never mind that she hadn't received any word from the school or St. Mungo's hospital, where Katie is right now. So I got a letter from her yesterday, all panic and guilt-tripping. If I were more cynical, I would think she didn't really think there was a chance that I was the one attacked, she was just angry I hadn't written her.  
I could rant about the letter awhile, but I'm afraid I don't have time. McGonagall has assigned us a zillion pages to read and a five-scroll essay to write, and the topic is human transfiguration. Count yourself lucky you never had to read about that.

Yours,  
Sara

October 31, 1996

Dear Sara,

Happy Halloween!  
You're being too nice to mum. She's scared, you know, that you're going to run out on her the way I did. And then when I broke it off with Marius, she was even more shocked when I didn't move back in with her. But even living four months out of her house and I knew better. You'd better not get another boyfriend or she'll give you up for lost.  
And having to read about human transfiguration is your own fault. You got yourself Sorted into Ravenclaw, and then into all those N.E.W.T. classes.  
But I am relieved to hear you weren't attacked. Not that I thought you were, of course, though I had read about the incident in the Prophet but even so, I'm glad to know you weren't. I'm sorry to hear about Katie Bell, though. I really admired her Quidditch. But the Prophet says she'll recover, so if you were worried, you can stop worrying.

Love lots,  
Your sister Samantha


	2. November

November 1, 1996

Dear Alicia,

Dropped in on Katie again today. Still kicking and screaming as crazily as ever. Marcus Flint is still there too. When I came in, he turned on me snarling, though he was slightly less hostile (only slightly), when he saw I wasn't Katie's parents. They don't treat him well. Can't say I blame them.  
The truth is, it stings me that we didn't know. She'd told her other friends long ago according to Leanne, but she seemed convinced we couldn't take it. Either that or she doesn't view herself as being as close to us as we've assumed. Five months ago we were all inseparable. I wasn't really expecting her to write too often, since we both know how hectic the seventh year at Hogwarts can be. I wonder now if I should have. She wrote to her boyfriend almost daily, it seems.

I've also heard that the season being cancelled is now inevitable. After the disaster at the Pride/Harpies game last Saturday, Jones and Leanhart went to the head of the Games and Sports Department, and he's now meeting with all the captains. He talked with Parkin last night, and when I got to practice, he gave us the news. I'm sure he'll call in the Arrows captain within the next couple of days. I'm really not all that upset; we saw it coming.

Till it stops raining outside,  
Angelina

November 2, 1996

Dear Angelina,

I agree about Katie. If she wasn't still senseless in the hospital, I'd demand an explanation. I know it seems like the wrong time to be angry at her, but the truth is I am. I'm not even sure why, when I think about it. After all, she could hardly have told us when it all started, if what Marcus says about them getting off at Hogwarts is true. Would she have eventually? Surely she couldn't have kept it from us forever. Yet I don't know that she wouldn't have tried.  
I'm going to try to see her tomorrow. I haven't faced her boyfriend yet, but I suppose I'm going to have to. And even after she recovers, now that we know, he'll want to force his company on us whenever we're with her. I'd like to think if she was forced to choose between him and us she'd choose us, but I'm starting to believe she'd choose him.  
And Cei was called into the Department last night, and it looks like we're both going to be off for the rest of the year. We need to meet and talk face to face. Not just about Katie either; there are a thousand other things that I should tell you face to face, or I just don't want to put in a letter when you just can't know who's reading them these days. They say the Ministry started reading people's mail without even so much as telling them last year, and just started doing so more after Scrimgeour took over, and I would believe the latter.

Till the storm blows over(or really starts),  
Alicia

November 3, 1996

Marcus,

Look, we know you've been in the hospital with your screaming girlfriend for the past week and a half, and you've probably just heard stuff about the Quidditch season being cancelled. What you have not heard is our captain's decision that we aren't stopping practice. If you miss another one, you can say goodbye to your spot. Tomorrow, ten o'clock sharp.

Sincerely,  
Quinn

November 4, 1996

Dear Kathy,

I know you said there wouldn't be any point in visiting Katie in the hospital, but I decided to have a word with her boyfriend. But somehow they always know I'm coming, and he wasn't there when I visited today.  
I did, however, force the Healers to give me some real information about her. I got a long and interesting history about the opal necklace, which I'm sure you don't care about. But I also learned about its victims. They've all been Muggles, and they all died, one of them probably with less contact with the necklace than Katie had. It apparently brushed only the tiniest bit of skin through a hole in her glove. The curse was a slow-acting one, and the latest Dark Arts teacher managed to stop the effect. So what they're trying to do at St. Mungo's is exorcize the residue. It's an extremely slow process, but they insist they've seen to it that she can't get any worse. Ultimately I suppose there's no way of telling whether they're being truthful or not.  
They also said they couldn't give me a clear figure as to when she'll be fully cured, but that she could still be catatonic into the summer. In other words, I'm afraid you're going to have to brace yourself in for a long wait.

Your Anxious Brother,  
Henry

November 5, 1996

Dear Leanne,

Remember, remember, you've only got seven months left until the N.E.W.T.s! Believe me, that is important to remember. I hope your friend Katie gets better soon, or she's going to be in a terrible quandary.  
A little piece of advise for the Potions N.E.W.T. Snape started switching our ingredients on us shortly before Christmas. It took us months to get him to admit to it, at which time he reminded us at how complacent one can become about ingredients that look alike but can do drastically different things. To this day, I still get paranoid about my potions ingredients. Of course, he's a bastard, but he also claimed that Slughorn, who taught him, did the same. So never, and I mean NEVER, put anything in your cauldron unless you're sure what it is. And for Charms, don't compromise your studying time, no matter how tempting it might seem. Finally, for goodness' sake, don't stop eating!  
I've arranged for a few things to arrive at your dorm window next week, but I won't tell you what they are. I hope they'll cheer you up.

Your cousin,  
Pheadra Selspring

November 6, 1996

Dear Father,

Fifth passed without any remarkable incidents. Everybody thinks the incidents will happen at the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw match instead. So it's a good thing I'm going to get to comment, since I'll be able to explain to everyone what's going on. Speaking of Quidditch players, I haven't heard anything else from Katie Bell. It might still be rude to ask people, though. I think I might wait another week.  
Still no memory eaters.

Love,  
Luna

November 7, 1996

Dear Doctors and Nurses at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries,

We don't really know who to address this to, so we're hoping the school owl carrying this finds the right person. We are a group of first-years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, all members of Hufflepuff House. We have noticed concern all over the school for another student of this school, Miss Katherine Bell, and have noticed also that people are having trouble getting any information about her. We were wondering if it might be possible for someone to send the school news.

Yours most sincerely,  
Kate Amos  
James Orange  
Harry Parktrot  
Emma Rustrade  
Cynthia Halagard  
Adrastus Tooms

November 8, 1996

Dad,

Can't come tonight. My girlfriend's in the hospital. It's a long story.

Marcus

November 9, 1996

Marcus,

What girlfriend?

Your father Gauis

November 10, 1996

Dad,

I said it was a long story.

Marcus

November 11, 1996

Dear Doctors and Nurses at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries,

Several days have passed since our last letter. We are growing more concerned now. If there is no way you can tell us anything about Miss Bell we will understand, but please write us back to say so.

Yours most sincerely,  
Kate Amos  
James Orange  
Harry Parktrot  
Emma Rustrade  
Cynthia Halagard  
Adrastus Tooms

November 12, 1996

Dear Miss Amos, Mr. Orange, Mr. Parktrot, Miss Rustrade, Miss Halagard, and Mr. Tooms,

As the Healer currently in charge of Miss Bell, I assure you she is doing well, but we cannot disclose details at this time.

Sincerely,  
Peter Terrawit

November 12, 1996

Dear Father,

Heard that Katie Bell is "doing well." St. Mungo's refuses to say anything more. I'm worried they're lying. At the very least, they aren't mentioning that she still had to be in her fit, unless they've actually managed to do an exorcism on the skeleton of whoever first enchanted the necklace, since I think it's very likely he performed a soul-tying to it. For that they'd need a history of the necklace, but they might have that.  
Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw match coming up next week. Professor McGonagall is going to give me lessons about operating the megaphone tomorrow. Apparently it's harder to use than you might think. Hopefully Professor Snape won't release the Memory Eaters right before the match and make me forget, because that would be embarrassing.  
Running low on paint. Could you send me more?

Love,  
Luna

November 13, 1996

My dear sister,

I must ask you to please remember to write me each month, as we agreed. I know you probably just forgot again, but I am left feeling anxious when you don't write. In these times, I have to worry you're dead.  
Maybe right now I'm a little worried about unpleasant surprises. I just found out last week that Marcus has a girlfriend, who used to be a Quidditch rival of his at school, and now is associated with that do-gooder Albus Dumbledore. I won't say Dumbledore's right or wrong, but I think we can agree we need to stay out of that mess. Keep your nose down and the Death Eaters will leave you alone. This girlfriend, on the other hand, is in the hospital; he hasn't told me the details but I can figure them out.

Your brother Gaius

November 14, 1996

My Dearest Nephew,

Your father has told me that you've gotten involved with an associate of Albus Dumbledore's, and that she is currently in the hospital. While you have not been gracious enough to provide your own father with the details, I assume she is the young witch discussed in _The Daily Prophet_ as having been exposed to the workings of a certain cursed opal necklace, of which I in fact know more about than you do, but as you have not earned my free confidence you will not get it.  
I must beg you to consider this foolishness. You have seen what has happened to her, and while I am aware you no longer wish to have any involvement with the Malfoys, despite their clear willingness to overlook our somewhat unfortunate ancestry, and understand, if reluctantly, why you may feel the need for the disassociation, as their views and affiliations are extremely unpleasant, I think we see what has happened from them learning you have attached yourself to a witch listed in the paper last year as being a potential recruit of Dumbledore's Army. To her as well, even. Right now she is nothing in particular to them outside her association with Dumbledore, and plenty of wizards and witches are associated with him, but if they blame her for your having nothing to do with them, which I believe after this attack we can assume they have, they may have found the best solution would involve her death. I'm sure you don't want to be responsible for that. Next time they may succeed.  
I will not ask for any further details about her at this time; I will be generous enough to assume she is a witch who would otherwise be worthy enough of your time. Though if you give me her name, you will at least forgive me looking into her family. If she is associated with Dumbledore, they too might be a risk. I will not even object should she be a Muggle-born. After all, we are hardly pure of blood ourselves, and at least Muggle parents, I am sure, will make no trouble. But do consider my words. They are meant only in concern for your security and future happiness.

Please believe I am most sincerely,  
Your Aunt Hera

November 15, 1996

Aunt Hera,

Fuck you.

Marcus

November 16, 1996

Gaius,

The attached note is from your son. I tried. When he sends me this kind of response, I truly can do no more. If you wish, and you have it, you may provide me with her name and I will look into that. There is always the chance this situation is not as bad as we believe it to be.

Your most concerned sister,  
Hera

November 17, 1996

Marcus,

Coach says stop running off like that after practice. They're still mad at you.

Angela

November 18, 1996

My dear sister,

The girl's name is Katie Bell. I believe she is a half-blood, though as I have not met her parents, I have no idea whether one of her parents is a Muggle or Muggle-born, or which one is. I don't even know her mother's maiden name. Of course I don't think anyone's heard much about the name Bell anyway.  
I have now managed to get out of Marcus that the two of them have been seeing each other since his final year at Hogwarts, but that they only got serious after he finished school. This is actually a little odd, since she played for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and in fact still does, but he's now trying to get the Falcons to take a look at her (this time off the pitch, of course, does not bode well for her managing to get into professional Quidditch). I fear the level of their association is very deep. I didn't see Marcus as the type to marry early, at least under normal circumstances, these current abnormal circumstances may lead him to do something very rash indeed.  
Please tell me all you can find out.

Your brother Gauis

Katie,

Please wake up

Marcus

November 20, 1996

My dear sister,

My son is writing tiny notes and leaving them next to the girl unconscious. Please hurry.

Your anxious brother

November 21, 1996

Gaius,

I have researched Katherine Emelye Bell. Her father, more or less pure-blooded, is named Albert Patricus Bell, and he works as a clerk for Bertie Bott's. Her mother, Muggle-born, is also named Katherine; she is apparently nicknamed Kathy while her daughter is nicknamed Katie, so I will refer to them this way to avoid confusion. Her full name is Katherine Anna Bell, nee King, and she works part time in a shop that converts Muggle devices to work on magic. Mrs. Bell's older brother Henry Russell King is also a wizard, though I was unable to locate any further magical births in her family. Katie is an only child.  
Academically she is adequate enough: she received six O.W.L.s: 1 E, in Charms, and 5 As, in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Potions, Astronomy, and Care of Magical Creatures; she is taking advanced classes in the first three, and her marks in them have been more or less average. Her primary talent appears to be flying, and she is a very good Quidditch player, and I'm sure your son has at some time mentioned playing against her, and losing Hogwarts' Quidditch Cup to the Gryffindor team with her on it his final year of school. As you've noted, Marcus has talked to the Falcons about her, and Puddlemere is rumoured to have shown some interest. It should perhaps be noted that Harry Potter was her Quidditch team, and the list of students involved in Dumbledore's Army included all his teammates still in school at the time, including the other two Chasers, whom she seems to be particularly close to. It could be she was merely invited through this connection.  
Also, I have learned a little more about the incident involving the necklace: she was carrying it to someone in a package and it accidentally brushed the tip of her skin. Which makes me think she probably was not the target of the attack, but possibly under the Imperius Curse to take it towards its true target (I assume she was not carrying it of her own free will). She may well have merely passed by the wrong corner at the wrong time and been targeted by chance. Beyond her attending the infamous first recruitment meeting for the Army there is no further indication of her or any member of her family being involved with Dumbledore, his associates, or any others that are currently working against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.  
There are also vague tales of her having something of a temper, but such accounts as I have had are not entirely reliable, and I have heard nothing I might not expect from a teenage witch. Nothing either, to be honest, that I do not think it would be just as well for her to have if she is to be involved with your son. I hope you will not be offended when I say he needs a witch able to hold her own against him when need be.  
In short, she is no more objectionable than we already knew her to be, but she is nonetheless dangerous for the reasons already determined. If Marcus is unwilling to give her up, it is not impossible we can talk her out of having anything further to do with Dumbledore, though the accounts of her temper do describe it as strong enough to make this a risky prospect.  
However, since she may be unconscious for months still, I would not give up on dissuading him from staying with her before she wakes up. Perhaps we should even attempt to introduce him to someone else. I am aware his physical appearance may complicate this, but I know two young witches who love Quidditch enough they may overlook it. Come meet with me when you have an opportunity and we will talk further.

Your still concerned sister,  
Hera

November 22, 1996

Marcus,

Will you please quit running off after practice? You're driving coach crazy. Your girlfriend isn't likely to wake up yet anyway, right?

Angela

November 23, 1996

Dear Amanda,

Yes, we're still practicing. The brass have been talking about exhibition matches on the continent, where You-Know-Who isn't causing nearly this much trouble, at least not yet. Rumour has it the Harpies and Harriers are very deep in talks about the idea of a "rematch" of the famous one they had back in 1953. Coach is talking about how he wants us to play the Kites; he thinks they'd be a good matchup for us. I don't know if they'd be willing to play us, though!  
Meanwhile, it is quite aggravating, but half the players we have signed to this team are becoming very unreliable towards either showing up for practice, or doing more than going through the motions if they are here. Some I don't blame; obviously Angela, Olivia, and Harry have reason to be anxious these days, being Muggle-born, and Marcus' girlfriend is actually in St. Mungo's following what apparently there is reason to believe was a Death Eater attack, so while he's one of the worst offenders on team, that's understandable. But I don't know what Leah thinks she's about. As pure-blooded as the two of us are, and she was at it again today, saying she's sure someone followed her home and she thinks someone's going to attack her boyfriend, whom apparently she is still stupid enough to be dating. That's the last thing Marcus at least needs to be hearing about right now.  
Though tell the truth, I'm not sleeping so easy at night myself. Not that I think a bunch of dark wizards are about to swoop down on me or anything like that, but sometimes when I'm lying in my comfortable bed at night with Hydra settled in the blankets, I catch myself thinking about what they might be doing at that moment, if they're wrecking havoc and causing grief anywhere. Yeah, I know, not like me. Is it weird that sometimes I think I've actually gotten more soft-hearted since I signed with this team?  
Haven't heard back from Matilda yet. Starting to think I'm not going to; she never was the most reliable of correspondents in the first place.

Love,  
Roland

November 24, 1996

Dear Angelina,

As you requested I went to the Gryffindor-Slytherin Quidditch match at Hogwarts yesterday, and I'm pleased to say your old team won in fine form. From the conversations I heard, you were right that the primary concern was Ron Weasley's inconsistency, but he had a very good day, allowing no goals in at all. Still they actually came close to losing, as while Slytherin's main Seeker apparently was ill the substitute nearly caught the Snitch first, but he somehow managed to fumble it, and Harry Potter grabbed it and won the game. The Slytherin team in general didn't seem to be playing that well. I think they're missing your friend's boyfriend.  
I managed to catch one of the new Chasers, the youngest of them, Demelza Robins, after the game. When I told her I was your sister-in-law, she was more than happy to talk to me. She said it was actually a huge relief that they and especially Ron pulled it together. Practices had been going very badly and she had been close to despairing, and they only replaced Katie at the last minute, and they weren't sure how well new Chaser Dean Thomas would do. Obviously even if he rose to the occasion, they still want Katie back. When I told her she shouldn't waste too much of the party talking to me she commented she wasn't sure she wasn't too tired for partying anyway. I suggested she take a long shower, since you told me once that always refreshed you after a game unless it had been an unusually long one. She thanked me for that.  
Unfortunately I couldn't stay after that, Most of the crowd had dispelled and I really did need to get home before dark; only the foolish would be out at night under current circumstances. Word of how the game had gone got to the village before I did. All of our friends that I saw were in a very happy mood, except poor Livillus, and he was a good sport, conceded Gryffindor kicked Slytherin's arse fair and square. I was sorry it was too close to sunset to try to go out for a drink with anybody. But your brother had already started getting anxious, he didn't say anything when I came in but I could tell. Also he'd already finished cooking, which of course coming from him says a lot. I hope it will please you to hear he's gotten better at that now; nothing burnt, and not too much or too little either. I think your mother wrote to him about it again.  
Otherwise things go on here in Hogsmeade as they have; uneasy, and with the shadows seeming to grow longer every morning. There still seems to be no particular reason to go anywhere else, though, at least as far as I or Peter can see; I still feel very strongly London is worse. I hope to see you soon, though I'm not sure where.

Sincerely,  
Ariane

November 25, 1996

Dear Katie,

I don't know why I'm writing this to you like this, since St. Mungo's won't even tell us if you're capable of reading it right now, which makes me think you probably aren't. But all of last week I wanted to tell you how badly I wished you were there.  
Then again, you should be lucky you escaped it. Ron was just dreadful in goal the entire week. Which was bad enough, but then I think I must have gotten too close or thrown too well for him or something, because he snapped and yelled that I was trying to drive him off the team and didn't appreciate how hard he was working and to stop looking at him like that. He wouldn't stop yelling, and I'm afraid I started to cry, and that just made him madder. I'm starting to think it's true what they say, that Keepers are a little crazy (if you were here, you could tell me if all those stories about Oliver Wood are true), but I was so mad at him anyway, I wished Harry would've kicked him out. Saturday morning I even wanted to go to him and insist he call up Corman McLaggen. I know he behaves even worse than Ron, but he would've been okay to put up with for just one game, and I thought at the time he'd be a better player too.  
But I'm sure you'd be happy to hear that everything single thing I think most of us did wrong during that week, we did right that Saturday. It was like everything just clicked, after weeks and weeks of hard work. Though maybe it helped that Malfoy apparently was sick (he must have been so disappointed. Probably hoped he'd parade all over us, and had I been in his place, I would've thought so too), and that idiot Harper played instead. We actually got a lucky fumble from him that allowed Harry to catch the Snitch, which was a closer call than any of us would've liked, but a win's a win.  
But oh Katie, I still wish so much you were here. Practice went a lot better today, with all of us in good spirits, probably be the best mood we've been in since losing you, but Dean Thomas who's our third Chaser right now isn't you and I'm sure Ginny doesn't mind his being here at all, but I just want you back. Ron actually got a girlfriend himself this weekend, but he still definitely agrees with me, and I think Harry does too; he never looks too happy when they look like they're getting sweet and potentially distracted. People can say what they want about your boyfriend, but at least he isn't here to distract you.  
Please come back as soon as possible.

Yours truly,  
Demelza

November 26, 1996

Dear Alicia,

Enclosed is a letter from Ariane. You've probably heard about how last weekend's match at Hogwarts went from your own sources, but it's always good to read a firsthand account. Next time Gryffindor plays, whether Katie is back or not, I want to go watch in person, and I'd love it if you came with me, especially if she is back. I know travel itself can sometimes be dangerous these days and you might be nervous staying in Hogsmeade as well, but remember, we do know how to defend ourselves, thanks to Harry. I was thinking too we should go visit Katie together again. Preferably when we know Marcus won't be there. I know you'll ask what the point of it would be when she still isn't responding to anyone, but I just wouldn't feel right if we stayed away.  
As you can also see from the letter, Ariane and Peter are both fine for the moment, and so are the rest of my relatives. Do tell me about all of yours are doing, and don't forget about Elaine's progress on a broomstick; I want to know if she's willing to fly over the roof yet (remember what I told you about the first time I did that?) Although if her family has decided to leave the country, I suppose I must understand. I'm kind of wishing I could go sign for a foreign team, tell you the truth. Not even because of safety, so much, but so that I could have a good season to look forward to. We ought to be allowed to go sign for other teams, at least for a season. I think everyone knows by now our own league is not going to see any games played this year. I don't know if it would happen even if You-Know-Who was killed tomorrow. We could even try to sign for the same team. Make it like old times again.  
Please be careful, though. To be honest, I'm trying to avoid going anywhere alone as much as I can. There's rumour in my area someone's even vanished, though I've heard to conflicting information about who exactly, and it might just be people quietly leaving the country. Hoping you stay safe.

Till we feel safe in our lives again (will we ever?),  
Angelina

November 27, 1996

My dear sister,

I'm afraid Cassandra made an ill-advised attempt to introduce Marcus to another girl, which was a spectacular failure. You know, of course, that neither of us are at all good at being subtle, but when she read your suggestion of setting him up with someone else, my dear wife jumped at it anyway. Taking more advice from what you wrote, she searched for and found a witch passionate enough about Quidditch to overlook a less than handsome appearance in its players, a very nice young woman named Morgain. I'm afraid all else aside, as a father I am embarrassed by what my son said and did to her in response. She didn't even know about Katie, or at least Cassandra claimed afterwards she didn't, though I think Marcus is making a point of refusing to believe her there.  
Now I'm afraid we've blown any chance we had. He made it clear he's not interested in meeting anyone else we might have been thinking of introducing them to him unless they're male, married, decades older than him, or basically obviously not intended as new dates. You could still try to make him talk to some of his younger female cousins, I suppose, but I don't know if he'd talk much. He usually didn't anyway. Our only hope may be that someone on the Falcons seduces him. I think the only good candidate may be their new star seeker, a certain Angela William-Jones, who is a couple years older than him and single, and I know he's got a good friendship with. Muggle-born, apparently, but if we really want to get him away from this girl I'm willing to overlook that. Do you think it would help to talk to her about it?

Your Brother Gauis

November 28, 1996

Dear Brother,

Well I always said you married a fool, even when you said it was all her father's fault (have you had any trouble from him lately, by the way?). And if this Seeker is Muggle-born, I wouldn't advise trying it. Lately the Muggles have been raising their daughters to be strong-willed and to value love above sense, and I think nowadays they view any attempts by a family to exercise reasonable influence on how their children marry to be backwards at best and villainous at worst. I fear that idea has spread amoung wizards too, or at least amoung young witches; I wouldn't be surprised is this Katie Bell subscribes to it too. You do realize, I hope, that this would be an odd choice for her to make as well, especially given the circumstances under which they first knew one another, and such a philosophy is the only explanation I can think of for it.  
Still, he is young, and if she spends long enough in the hospital, he may cool on her. Perhaps you should leave it be for a month or so. Maybe if in half a year she is still catatonic, we can arrange for him to meet a nice young witch without him being aware of our involvement, and things can work out from there. That's the only approach I can think of at this point.

Your despairing sister,  
Hera

November 29, 1996

My dear father,

Forgive my taking so long to write; preparing for my N.E.W.T. tests continues to keep me busy, as well as preparing to be called up as Keeper, as I'm sure I must be sooner or later. Perhaps later rather than sooner, as that idiot Weasley had one of his lucky days last Saturday and now everyone has forgotten how terrible a Keeper he is most of the time. I must say the team did not impress me at all. Even with Weasley somehow miraculously playing better than usual, Potter only got the Snitch because the reserve Slytherin Seeker was even more incompetent. Had they been playing the normal Seeker, we would have certainly lost. But I know you do not care to hear about this much, so I will write no more about it.  
The big news remains what you have already heard. Were I on the Quidditch team full time perhaps I would have more to tell you, but perhaps not, since I cannot help but think anything that passes within those changing rooms must sooner or later come into the Common Room as well. I am sorry to say almost no new safety measures have been taken in response. Unless, perhaps, they were done without us being told about them, but if so, why not? We ought to know these things, when it is our safety that is so concerned. But no, I fear next time we go to Hogsmeade we shall see many more students than just one suffer attack, and likely there will even be some deaths.  
Fear not that I would be amoung them, however, father. Even if Professor Snape isn't the pleasantest of teachers he is teaching us well, and though I know he would like to say something adverse to my work, he has not for over two weeks now, and I think one of these days he might even be obliged to pay me a compliment. At least I have never antagonized him on purpose, which is more than can be said for certain others.  
I am glad to hear that you and my dear mother remain in circumstances much safer than mine, if only because you two do not have to dealing with the foolishness of those in authority in our family home. I hope too that mother has her way with Mr. Fielding; I have no doubt she would know better than him on any matter.  
Although my schoolwork and other work continues to consume most of my time, I assure you I should write to you again next weekend at the latest. I believe I may also write Uncle Tiberius, especially as I believe Professor Slughorn is likely to do the same. Until then, I remain,

Your most loving and devoted son,  
Cormac Jebain McLaggen

November 30, 1996

Katie,

When you wake up, will you marry me?

Marcus


End file.
